It's A Boy-Girl Thing
by Rosekiller97
Summary: I am back :P Taking the risk to post this once more. Please R&R :)
1. Chapter 1

It's Boy-Girl Thing, 'm' Rated.

**A/N: This story is Rated 'M' due to certain contents. Please read at your own risk. It does not contain such bold scenes though, but certain words make it an M rated story. Thank You! Here I begin with its first part. Please review** **^_^**

[PART 1]

"Wait! Where's that c****m?" He cried checking his pocket.

"What? Don't tell me you forgot again" She glared.

"Fuck Man! I kept it here! I remember" He insisted.

"You're so disgusting" She mumbled under her breath, moving him aside, who was busy kissing her neck, and at present, looking for that little rubber piece.

A Busy Day! Both busy in their own ways. One had the gun in his hand all day long, unfortunately, didn't use it even once and his would be fiancé, oh yeah! 'Would be' fiancé played with colorful chemicals, which was her work, actually. Yes! She moved about the corpse exactly five times, she remembered. Finally it was time for some fun, at midnight. No sooner did the car stop, than he started with his kissing work. Both entered the house in each other's arms and kissed continuously. They moved straight into the bed room, breaking a vase, kicking the sofa, almost falling on the dining table and lots more, on their way. Both stood at the door when this damn thing happened.

"Did you get it?" She asked settling her half opened bra.

He looked for it again, "Will you slap me if I say no?" He said sharply, raising his eye brows.

She smiled and pulled back her bra-strap. And a tight one on his face "YES!" she moved him and moved forward towards her cup-board.

"What yaa?" He clutched his stinging cheek.

"What?" She turned back with haste.

"See, it's not a big deal…. It's just…."

"Just what? I am not going to accept another abortion!" She reminded.

"Oh come on Tarika! You won't yaar!" he tried to assure.

"Oh Please! I know how active your sperms are" She smirked.

Abhijeet joined her laughing and finally caught his breath, "Oh yeah?"

"OH my! It's your property and you don't know?" She tried to tease.

"Well, it's mine, but on bed, the work is yours"

"Shut Up!" She threw his shirt on his face. "Now go home!" she smirked

"Man! I was in mood yaar!"

"N. O. NO" she ordered.

He looked annoyed this time. "Come one Tarika, don't behave like those annoying prostitutes yaar!"

"No I am not, I am just….." Something readily clicked her mind. "What Prostitute?" She glared.

"Oh Shit!" He smacked his forehead.

"No, what do you mean?" She came forward to meet his eyes.

"See"

"See what?" She seemed to be really angry, rather shocked.

"It's just a part of my work."

"What work?"

"You know, we have to do certain things to make the scene realistic, that's all" he said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Unbelievable, you sleep with other girls and I don't even know about it? Was I less, huh? Why?" She said in a trembling voice.

"Hey? What's wrong with you?" He held her by her arms.

She felt like crying.

"Why are you crying yaar?" he tried to console.

"Why are you crying?" she shifted him back. "You're enjoying with other girls the whole day, and then with me at night?"

"Shut Up Tarika! What do you mean by enjoy? Huh?"

"What else should I call it then?" she argued.

"Do you even know how difficult is it for me? I really don't to do that job on bed but I have to." He said.

"And you expect me to believe this?" she said wiping her tear.

"Oh yes Tarika! You have to!" He suddenly got angry. "Only we know what we have to face!"

"What's there to face, huh? Guys always love such shit!" She shouted.

"It's not about a guy or girl Tarika! It's about an unwilling sex that we have to do."

"And it's like; you don't like it, huh?" She glared.

"You will never UNDERSTAND you know, no matter how much I explain!"

"No I won't! I only know that you screw with some bloody girls in the name of duty!"

"Dammit!" He started dressing himself. He was quick enough to re-button his shirt and pick up the car keys, "Bye!" he turned to leave.

"Yeah yeah! Go, Go and sleep with some bloody prostitute."

He stopped at the last word, "The day you will have to do this, you will get it clear in your head!" he turned his gaze towards the door but turned again to finish, "Wait, actually it's like, you will never be able to expose yourself before some guy, because you're just a bloody shy girl, who will never understand the crime world, but doubt like an inspector!" He rushed towards the main exit.

She fell on the bed, with her half exposed body. A tear or two rolled down her eye as the words echoed 'You're just a bloody shy girl'

**A/N: Thank for reading! Please Review ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

It's Boy-Girl Thing, 'm' Rated.

A/N: Sorry for that category guys. I will change it as soon as possible! I have come here just to post this part. I have an exam tomorrow. I will change it soon. And! Thanks for the reviews. I thought people are gonna kill me :P Like, it's so bold so... Thanks ^_^

[PART 2]

"What Daya? Are you sure he will come there?" ACP sir spoke loudly, loud enough to jerk everyone from their toes.

"Yes Sir! He will come there to enjoy and finally get a girl for the whole night." He informed.

"Which Disco was it?" ACP asked.

"Some, 'Blue Lime Disco'"

"And where is that located?"

"It's a cheap disco somewhere near Andheri" He said checking his phone. "It's attached to an illegal hotel, which say's five star" He added.

Acp sir thought of something, "Well! Good then, we can keep an eye from there"

"Yes Sir!" Rajat spoke after a long time.

"Oh yeah! I think we have to get a girl for this job." ACP sir said hesitantly.

"Yes Sir! We will call up that 'Champa' only. She has done these things a lot." Daya answered.

"Ok Ok, you all manage that part" the ACP said nodding, "Rajat, Sachin and Vineet, come with me….. I will explain the plan And Daya and Abhijeet, you better think of it fast."

"Yes Sir!" Daya replied.

"By the way," Acp turned, "Where is Abhijeet?"

"Sir he has gone for an important case, sir you remember that drug mafia 'Kallu?''?

"Yes, Yes!"

"He got a call from headquarters and he had to leave early morning" He said, "He will be back by evening!"

"Ok then, you better think of it alone" He ordered.

"Yes Sir!" Daya moved towards the corner with the phone in his hand. Meanwhile the girls, Purvi and Shreya, exchanged looks.

"What are we supposed to do?" whispered Purvi in to Shreya's ears.

"I have no idea" Shreya replied.

Daya heard a little of their conversation and replied, "Girls! You both stay at home; we guys will manage….. There is no need for you two to be present at such a cheap place."

"Ok sir!" Both nodded.

"All set Boys?" A loud voice broke the silence in that little room. The little room was in the same illegal hotel which was really beautiful.

"Yes Sir!" Sachin answered to the ACP.

"Daya, where is that girl?" ACP sir asked.

"Sir….." Daya looked with shameful eyes.

ACP sir looked at Daya and moved forward to face him, "What?" He asked.

"Sir, that girl….. She said that she cannot come today." Daya replied shamefully.

"What? Daya, are you joking?"

"What's the matter boss?" Dr. Salunkhe cut in.

ACP turned to him, "Nothing Yaar, that Champa will not be-." He moved his gaze towards a feminine figure, "Tarika? What are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"Sir…." Tarika looked down, "Sir I know I am not to be here, but did not feel like going home either."

"Oh God! Save us! That means you will come here?" ACP asked angrily.

"Sorry Sir…. I was just…." She apologized.

"Sir!" Daya interrupted, trying to save his sister-in-law. "Should I talk to some agency?"

"Well, what else could we do?" ACP answered sadly.

"Sir, what's the matter?" Tarika asked. Everyone looked uncomfortable at this question. "Will anyone please tell me, what Champa are you all talking about?" She asked again.

"Tarika" Rajat began, "You don't need to know about all this…. It's just—."

"Just what?" Tarika cut in.

"Just…." Daya tried to tell her something else till ACP cut in,

"Tarika, to catch Kallu, we need a prostitute. She will take him to room and when they are over with all….. I mean, then we will catch them."

"Oh!" was her mature reply. "So? What's the matter?" she asked again.

"But we don't have a girl for that, and we need someone whom we can trust….and Champa was the one whom we could trust.. now." ACP replied.

"Sir! I am calling them…." Daya said.

"Yes, yes! Fast!"

'We need a prostitute' 'We need someone whom we can trust' 'You will never be able to expose you self Tarika' 'You're just a bloody shy girl' All these things continuously echoed in Tarika's mind. She looked up and saw all the tensed faces. Daya looked more tensed as nobody was accepting the call. He went on dialing the same number, and looked frustrated. All other men were busy checking the security cameras. Dr. Salunkhe moved here to there in that little room checking his watch every minute. 'You're just a bloody shy girl!' she heard again. "I can do this!" She shouted, seeking everyone's attention. A tear slipped down her eye meanwhile which she wiped off quickly. Each and every member looked at her with shock.

Rajat went crazy at her sentence, as any brother would be, "What? Are you MAD? What are you talking about Tarika… I will just kill you if you say any rubbish_"

"I can do this!" She cut in. She took two steps towards ACP sir in order to face him. "Sir, you need a girl for this job, I can do this sir…. And you all trust me also, I can do this sir, I can"

"Tarika!" ACP sir spoke softly. "See, you're from a good home, you can't do_"

"Even that girl belongs to a home, and I don't think her parents would give her a bad upbringing."

"SHUT UP TARIKA! Just shut up!" Rajat moved forward with a great speed till ACP sir raised his hand, signaling a 'STOP'. Thus Rajat stopped there in.

"Tarika, for a girl, her character, her respect…. Is everything, you_"

"So what sir, even that girl is a girl, Sir please! Let me do this!"

"Sir!" Daya shouted, "There is no girl available tonight" he informed.

ACP turned at Tarika, with a sigh,

"Sir! I please sir! I want to sir.. Please!" She pleaded.

The confused ACP shook his head, looked at her, and finally nodded, unwillingly.

"Thank you sir! Thank you!" she looked both happy and sad, she turned quickly to leave, but couldn't move her feet when she saw the short man staring at him with glaring eyes.

"Tarika…." Dr. Salunkhe began

"Sir please….."

"Are you asking a father to through her daughter into a man's hand, for the whole night?" Dr. Salunkhe glared.

"Sir, please try to understand… why is it like always guys want to be great? Can't I do a little for my country?" Tarika argued.

"Country or for hurting Abhijeet?" Dr. Salunkhe raised his eye brow.

"You are doing this for that Abhijeet?" Rajat yelled, till he noted his 'that Abhijeet'. "I meant, Abhijeet sir" he said correcting, "Tarika! There is no need for you to do all this ok! Do you just get that? NO NEED!_"

"Rajat, please!" Tarika pleaded again. "Sir, trust me, nothing will happen…." She said turning to Dr. Salunkhe.

"Sir! Munna has come" Sachin notified the members as he saw Munna walking in, via CCTV footage.

Everyone moved their gaze towards the CCTV. They looked back at Tarika and thought for the second time. ACP sir looked at Tarika with shameful eyes, who was continuously looking for a 'YES' from him. At such a trauma looked utterly confused. Unwillingly the elderly man had to shake his head for the sake of duty.

"Thank You sir!" Tarika was over joyed, unknowing what she will have to face.

"But…." Daya began, looking at ACP sir "How will you….. I mean"

"Don't worry Daya sir! I am expert at seducing" She tuned quickly till she realized her mistake, "I meant….."

"OK OK we understand" ACP shook his head, "Now go!" he ordered.

She rushed out, and her curls bouncing, which reached her back.

A/N: Thank You! Please read and review! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First, apologies for the grammatical mistakes -_- I know I am really bad at that. Second, thank's a lot for all the reviews :') They encouraged me a lot 3 Thank You :D

It's Boy-Girl Thing, 'm' Rated.

[PART 3]

Lights flashed from one corner to another. A cheap item song blared through the air. Drinks started from 'Desi-daru' and ended with the most expensive ones at the bar. Some girls danced at the center, wearing short dresses. Few more girls stood near the bar, for a different purpose known to all of us.

Everything was the same till the door opened, opened like it had never opened before. Entered a lady in black shots and her black heels echoed, seeking everyone's attention. Men choose to stare at her body where as women looked at her with jealousy. Her long legs had a different shine of its own and some men even bent halfway to stare at her as she made her way to the counter. She must be the only women with such bold attire which were actually expensive. She reached the counter and took her seat. She sat staring at people and managing her hair which fell on her face repeatedly. She had semi curls, for a change and looked extraordinarily beautiful, or sexy could be a better word. She looked for Munna in the dark and tried to keep her confidence intact on her face. She kept staring at the crowd till she heard a voice.

"Hey" A man smirked at her.

He was the man she was looking for. A cute looking guy in white T-shirt stood before her. He was handsome; after all, it's not necessary all villains are going to look like some Ravana. She was lost and confused for few seconds and finally she responded with a little smile.

"Haven't seen you here before, new here?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Yes"

"Oh! Do you have any boyfriend?" He placed a hand one her hand which was on the counter.

She gave an irritated look and tucked her hair behind her ear saying, "Don't you think we should talk about work? At least…." She freed her hand from his grip. "Better than discussing Boyfriends you know?" She added sharply.

"Impressive" He shook taking his drink.

"Oh shit man! FUCK this! This girl….." Rajat shouted above his voice in the same room, looking at the footage. "I meant.." He said correcting.

"We understand Rajat." Dr. Salunkhe said consoling him.

"How much?" Munna asked looking into her eyes.

"Work first!"

"Okay…." He took her hand and moved it closer to him till he realized she looked embarrassed and nervous. "Don't worry!" He smirked, "I won't ask you to do anything here!" he left her hand. "Come on!"

Everyone led a sigh, sigh of grief. They looked at each other and thought if the decision was correct.

"Sir….. What should they be doing?" Sachin asked embarrassed.

"What else will they do? I meant…."

"Sir!" A voice shook up everybody.

"Oh shit man!" One of them whispered.

"Why shit? What's so shitty with my presence?"

"Hey Abhijeet?" Acp smiled and tried to hide his nervousness. "You're here?" He added.

"Yes Sir! I felt bored in the bureau so I came here."

"Oh… good, good" ACP gave a fake smile.

"Yeah….." His gaze fell on the CCTV, which Sachin n Rajat were trying to hide. "Why are you hiding the footage?" He moved towards the CCTV. "What's so interesting there?"

"Nothing Sir! Nothing!" Sachin smiled.

Abhijeet looked at everyone and observed a pinch of tension, which was eating everyone within. He tried to be normal, "Ok fine!" Sachin and Rajat led a sigh and the very moment Abhijeet pushed them aside intelligently, and there was the footage before him. He had his wide eyes fixed on the screen. Others looked here and there and tension ran in their nerves. Abhijeet did not react for 10 seconds, exactly 10, as Daya kept a track of it. Rajat knew it was high time and he should open his mouth by now, "Sir….." He began till he saw Abhijeet turning. He knew he would blow now. His heart beat grew faster which finally relaxed when his sight fell on the screen. It had two empty seats. He quickly tuned at Abhijeet who was smiling at him, "What yaa? You people just scared me!" Abhijeet led a sigh, so did the others. "By the way, what were you saying Rajat?" Abhijeet added.

"Nothing Sir…." He assured.

"Oh ok" Abhijeet nodded.

All men moved vigorously in the room. Each face had a punch of nervousness on them. They looked at each other and exchanged pale looks. Only man who was relaxed was Abhijeet. He stood at a corner busy texting someone. His fingers were fast enough to type a long message. Rajat whispered something into Daya's ears and he signaled to keep quite. ACP sir and Dr. Salunkhe exchanged shameful looks meanwhile. Sachin silently kept typing something on the computer. Silence, pin drop silence occupied the room. The atmosphere was busy, very busy.

"By the way, who's the girl?" Abhijeet asked typing his message. ACP sir stood up leaving his chair. The phone slipped from Rajat's hand. Dr. Salunkhe got a heart attack and clutched his chest, trying to divert every body's mind. Everyone ran to give him a chair and save from falling. Abhijeet stood there still. "What happened?" Abhijeet said in surprise.

"Nothing" Dr. Salunkhe said collecting his breath.

Abhijeet looked at him for once and looked into his phone again

"You all keep quite now, I will try to continue the drama" Dr. Salunkhe whispered. Everyone agreed.

He looked up once to check Salunkhe and soon got busy typing the message once more. Few minutes of silence again! But Abhijeet wasn't a guy to forget so soon. "Who's the girl?" He said again. Nobody answered. He smelled something fishy in the air, "What's the matter? Who is the girl? I have been asking this for a really long time!"

"A-a-a-actually…" Daya began; Abhijeet turned his gaze towards him. "Yes what?" abhijeet asked.

"Oh God!" Salunkhe shouted, seeking everyone's attention.

"Dr. Sahab! Please! Stop this non sense of yours, who's the girl?" Abhijeet yelled. He kept quiet and waited for an answer now. He had finished typing his message. He hit 'send' and looked up. "WHO IS THE GIRL?" He must have been asking for the last time, than the message beeped in Tarika's Bag. Everyone turned at the little silver bag and Abhijeet knew 'who the girl is' in a second. "Hell!" He screamed and turned towards the door. "Abhijeet!" Daya shouted and grasped his hand. "Abhijeet, we understand, but right now we can't disturb them!"

Abhijeet turned at him with haste; he had fire in his eyes. "What disturb are you all talking about? There, You all have pushed Tarika into this bloody job and…"

"We have pushed Abhijeet? We?" Dr. Salunkhe moved forward.

"Abhijeet! We have made our best attempts to stop her, but she just wanted to do this!" ACP added.

"And you all have allowed her?" He said shocked. "Rajat! Didn't you do something; you say you love her so much?" He said turning to Rajat.

" Me? Wait Abhijeet!" He stepped close enough to face him, "You always bring up this love and shit! She's my sister! I have explained this a thousand times, and as a brother I have tried my level best to STOP her… Do you get that? And you claim that you love her, 'LOVE' you know what it means. So, where's the love? Do you have a minimum Idea that she is doing all this just to hurt you? She's mad, I know that very well. But what about you…. Why do you just do such mistakes? Huh?"

"Rajat!" ACP signaled Rajat to keep quiet.

"No sir! Let me speak…"

"Yes!" Abhijeet nodded, moving Daya's hand. "Say! Let us end this matter right now! Say what you want to say… SAY…"

Rajat stood quiet for few seconds, "The only thing I know is Tarika deserves a much better man than you Sr. Insp. Abhijeet." He went out of the room pushing Abhijeet away from the entrance.

Abhijeet looked at everyone for the last time, "I am going to save Tarika!" And he left.

"Stop Abhijeet! Munna has weapons, he might hurt Tarika!" ACP warned but Abhijeet had already left. "Daya!" ACP shouted, "Go and stop Abhijeet! Fast!" He ordered.

Daya and Sachin ran out to stop Abhijeet. ACP and Dr. Salunkhe were left in the room. "Rajat wasn't wrong!" Dr. Salunkhe said sighing.

"What are you saying Salunkhe?" ACP moved towards him, "It's just that they both are angry in their own ways! It's nothing like that, Abhijeet is best for Tarika…. Didn't you see the way he reacted when he came to know that the girl is Tarika?"

"Yes Pradyuman! I just hope that they are happy."

"Yes! They will be" ACP smiled.

A/N: Please Review ^_^


End file.
